The present invention relates to a structure for fixing an electric part for a motor-driven compressor.
Japanese Patent Application Publication 2008-184947 discloses a motor-driven compressor which includes a compression mechanism for compressing and discharging refrigerant gas, an electric motor for driving the compression mechanism and a drive circuit for controlling and driving the electric motor. In such motor-driven compressor, the drive circuit has an electric part such as a switching element that is generally fixed by a screw to a cooling member serving also as a support member. In such a fixing structure, after the electric part is fixed to the cooling member, a substrate is mounted to the electric part from above. In mounting the substrate to the electric part, a lead of the electric part need to be passed upward through a hole formed in the substrate.
In the electric part fixing structure of the above Publication, the work for mounting the substrate is troublesome and leaves much to be improved. Particularly, the size of the hole of the substrate is limited, so that it is difficult to pass many leads through their corresponding holes.
The present invention which has been made to solve the above-identified problem is directed to providing an electric part fixing structure that allows a workman to mount a substrate to a motor-driven compressor easily.